


le côté alpha ( the side alpha) antología omega #8

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: anthologie oméga (omega anthology) [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Omega Louis, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, alfa harry, harry - Freeform, harry alfa, harry alpha, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis omega, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Antología Omega.Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores





	le côté alpha ( the side alpha) antología omega #8

**Author's Note:**

> Antología Omega.  
Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores

**ANTOLOGÍA OMEGA.  
EL ALFA DEL LADO.  
AIDEN BATES.**

🥀 

**EL NUEVO DEL BARRIO.**

**L**ouis se está preparando el desayuno cuando escucha el ruido de un camión al final de la calle. Si aún viviera en su antiguo apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, el sonido sería una tonada normal en su banda sonora diaria, pero en los suburbios, el carro del correo atraviesa las calles como un fantasma, y los camiones de la basura hacen su ruidoso ciclo las madrugadas de los miércoles y domingos. El tubo de escape de un motor un sábado por la mañana despierta un cierto nivel de interés.

Como una chismosa ama de casa, Louis se asoma desde detrás de las cortinas beige claro de la ventana de su cocina. Desde su sitio sólo puede ver la aburrida parte trasera de un camión de mudanza U-Haul abierta, un enorme aparador que sobresale y unas cuantas cajas que se asoman por el borde. Alguien finalmente se está mudando a la casa vacía de al lado.

Había querido hacer tostadas, pero Louis está extrañamente interesado en la nueva adición al barrio, así que se sirve los huevos en un plato, hábilmente elude un camión de juguete en el linóleo, y se encuentra en la sala de estar instalándose sobre el asiento de la ventana. Reacomoda las cortinas, cuidando de mantenerse fuera de vista, y tratando de ver salir a su nuevo vecino, su comida balanceándose precariamente sobre su rodilla.

Una amplia espalda queda a la vista, su propietario lleva una camiseta mal ajustada en todos los puntos correctos; el algodón se aferra a su forma como si estuviera pegado con goma, demasiado pequeña para su torso. Tomo distraído un bocado de su huevo.

Cuando su vecino se voltea, Louis, casi se ahoga ahí mismo, ve un cubo de plástico siendo sujetado por unos brazos de músculos como cables así como los de la espalda: su rostro no es en nada como los de los viejos vecinos Betas, excéntricos hombres de negocios, o incluso como el de los semi atractivos Alfas casados con bonitas y remilgadas Omegas. Los detalles más finos se distorsionan por la sombra del árbol de manzano silvestre que sobresale del jardín delantero y el resplandor de la luz solar que da en la ventana de Louis, pero por lo que puede ver, este nuevo vecino es algo sacado de un catálogo de moda, o una película, tal vez una porno gay con un presupuesto particularmente alto.

El desayuno de Louis se enfría mientras se sienta allí, en trance por el nuevo vecino.

🥀

Después de engatusar a la señora Lee, de la puerta de al lado, para que mantenga un ojo sobre Daniel, Louis ajusta su agarre sobre el plato de galletas azucaradas que consiguió en el supermercado local, una pobre excusa de un amistoso vecino para dar la bienvenida al nuevo residente. Entrecerrando los ojos por el sol de verano, Louis explora el área por algún vecino curioso que mire furtivamente hacia la calle a través de sus cortinas. Lo último que necesita es darle a los chismosos del lugar más razones para que hablen basura de él desde la protección de sus vallas blancas.

Sin contar con el camión de mudanza estacionado afuera, la casa es una copia exacta de la de Louis, cercada por una valla y una franja de pavimento. Se siente como si estuviera entrando en su propia casa mientras la puerta cruje al ser abierta y se cierra de golpe detrás de él, y mientras va por el camino de piedra hacia la invitadora puerta delantera.

El plan es simplemente darle la bienvenida, hacer algunas preguntas corteses, y darle buenos deseos y luego correr de nuevo con la señora Lee a recoger a Daniel antes de que se ponga irritable.

Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y grita, —¿Hola?

—¡En la cocina! ¡Entra!— es la contestación, en un atractivo y ronco tono. Louis se muerde el interior de la mejilla y entra, parpadeando ante el eco del lugar aun sin acabar, las paredes pintadas de un blanco normal sin brillo, muebles desmontados y cajas sin abrir en el piso de madera. La leve esencia silvestre y masculina de un Alfa impregna el ambiente, y el estómago de Louis se agita de forma incontrolablemente necesitada.

Cada paso que Louis da se amplifica como las pisadas de una criatura descomunal acercándose a maltratar a su vecino. Su apariencia probablemente no sea una sorpresa, sin embargo, porque Louis no es ni un monstruo ni un Omega particularmente guapo viniendo a presentarse como un regalo de bienvenida.

Entra en la cocina.

El nuevo vecino es aún más caliente en persona, con un rostro esculpido y rasgos sorprendentes, ojos chispeantes de color verde y una alegre sonrisa confiada. Louis debe parecer terriblemente mal educado con sus chanclas de plástico y sus galletas azucaradas.

—Hola, soy Louis—, dice simplemente, forzándose a extender la mano libre. —Sólo pensé en pasar a decir hola. Vivo justo al lado.

—Hola—, el vecino responde casi rítmicamente. —Soy Harry—. Evalúa a Louis, ocultando mal su sorpresa. —No sabía que el comité de bienvenida incluía un visitante tan magnífico—, bromea con ojos brillantes y Louis suelta una risa de incredulidad y alegría. Mierda, está bien. Esto es demasiado fácil y no es exactamente lo que Louis buscaba cuando quiso inspeccionar la vista, pero lo tomaría.

—Eres gracioso—, Louis se burla, entregándole la bandeja de galletas a Harry con un atisbo de sonrisa. —Yo sólo venía con un regalo, no esperaba ser abordado.

—¿Quién dijo que te estoy abordando?— Harry bromea, con una confianza y alegría perezosa en sus palabras, sin embargo Louis tiene la sensación de que él no era así de abierto con cualquiera que le cayera de sorpresa.

Louis le mira con recelo. —Estoy seguro de que hasta le dirías a la mal humorada señora White dos casas abajo que es hermosa, ¿verdad?

—Lo haré cuando la conozca—, Harry dice con un aire creciente de competitividad, como si intentara demostrar que Louis está equivocado. —Apuesto a que es bastante espectacular.

Louis se estremeció. —Te llevarías una gran sorpresa.

—Lo apuesto—, dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Louis no siente que este muy lejos de la verdad cuando piensa que la pinta de Harry es fácil de encontrar en una porno de alto presupuesto; toda esta escena está dirigido a tener a Louis de rodillas para mostrarle el barrio a Harry a través de su boca. Y Daniel probablemente esté aterrorizando alegremente al perro de la señora Lee en este momento.

—Bueno, si terminaste de coquetear con un virtual desconocido, me tengo que ir—, dice Louis, dando una burlona reverencia. —Buena suerte desempacando.

Casi espera a que Harry le agarre de la muñeca y le susurre algo sucio en el oído, pidiéndole que se quede y ayude de una manera completamente inútil que los lleve a follar en la cama sin terminar de Harry, pero Harry solo lo saluda y dice: —No seas un extraño, pasa de nuevo pronto—. Entonces pone las galletas abajo y continúa con su tarea de desenvolver los vasos y platos del papel periódico para deslizarlos dentro de la gaveta superior.

Obsequiándose con una prolongada última mirada a la amplia espalda de Harry y a la curva de su culo, Louis se acompaña a si mismo afuera, con un brinco en su caminar y una innegable sonrisa de placer en su rostro.

🥀

**CONFIANZA.**

Louis toma la intención de Harry a la ligera; el inmediato flirteo y la muestra de interés es satisfactoria, por decir lo menos, pero el Omega no había planeado _"pasar de nuevo pronto"._

Por un lado, está equilibrando su trabajo, un trabajo genérico de nueve a cinco ingresando datos y su educación universitaria, por lo que no estará sumido en un trabajo de oficina para siempre.

Además, está su desconfianza hacia los Alfas a raíz de su ex novio, un Alfa egoísta, abusivo, que lo abandonó cuando consideró que ya no era lo suficientemente bueno, causando que se sintiera no deseado Y luego estaba Daniel. Su hijo.

Fue en la época en que había quedado embarazado que su ex, Joseph, lo había dejado prácticamente sin nada, prometiendo enviar la manutención del niño. Fue sólo gracias a amigos y a los ahorros que Louis juntó de tener tres trabajos que se las había arreglado para alquilar una casa en un área segura y tranquila para Daniel y él.

Tener un Alfa allí para cuando se pasa a través de los celos solo, o cuando sus inseguridades sobre sus habilidades como padre y la irritabilidad de Daniel lo estresan hasta el punto de gritar, es un regalo del cielo, pero Louis no está en una búsqueda activa, quiere ser independiente, quiere ser un padre fuerte para su hijo.

Está revolviendo una olla de sopa casera en la estufa cuando el timbre suena, y su corazón cae. Tenía que haberse olvidado que hoy es el día de la visita mensual supervisada de Joseph con Daniel, quién está tomando su siesta en su cuna antes de la cena. Pero, con una mirada de pánico hacia el calendario clavado en el tablero al lado de su nevera, Joseph, aparentemente, no está de visita hasta dentro de una semana. Suspirando de alivio, Louis se aleja de la estufa y se limpia las manos en un paño de cocina antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Podría ser Lily, la niñera de Daniel que asiste a la escuela secundaria, corriendo de vuelta para recuperar un libro que olvidó; no sería la primera vez.

—Lily...— Louis comienza mientras abre la puerta, sólo que no es la niñera la que estaba sobre el tapete de bienvenida, es Harry.

Harry: la última persona a la que Louis quiere ver vestido como está, con unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto, una camiseta manchada de sopa, y un par de zapatillas de algodón. —Oh, lo siento—, dice ruborizado. —Pensé que eras otra persona.

—Lo asumí, a menos que se te olvidara mi nombre y supusieras que era Lily—. Dijo Harry, sonriendo, una hilera de dientes blancos a través de una cara perfecta. Louis frunce los labios, aunque está contento de que Harry esté en su puerta sin ser invitado, por cualquiera que sea la razón, sin importar lo desastroso que está.

—No, recuerdo tu nombre, Harry.

La sonrisa de Harry se calienta más. —Bien.

Louis abre la puerta un poco más, sin saber si Harry quiere entrar. —Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte esta noche?

Harry sostiene una taza para medir de plástico en alto. —¿Me puedes prestar un poco de azúcar?

El Omega explota de risa. —¿En serio?

—¿Qué?— pregunta Harry, jugando a hacerse el ofendido. —Me acabo de mudar la semana pasada. Estoy cansado y me olvidé de comprar azúcar. Tan simple como eso.

Es obvio que Harry buscó una excusa para darse una vuelta, y Louis muerde su labio inferior para esconder su sonrisa. —De acuerdo, entonces pasa, —dijo, haciendo señas a Harry para que entrara. El Alfa cierra la puerta tras él, siguiendo a Louis a la cocina, y Louis se da cuenta, con un escalofrío, de que están solos en la casa, y Daniel esta dormid...

—De verdad no necesitas conseguirme azúcar—, Harry interrumpe a Louis mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el tarro de vidrio cerca a la máquina de café. — Viste a través de mi plan malvado.

Louis resopla. —Me lo imaginaba. No creo que haya escuchado a alguien pedirle a su vecino azúcar en la vida real.

—Hey—, Harry salta, cruzando los brazos. —Podría haber estado realmente desesperado por azúcar.

Louis se burla y se voltea para revisar la olla de sopa, luego mira a Harry por encima de su hombro, agarrando una cuchara con su mano húmeda. —¿Qué tal si te ayudo a llevar a cabo tu malvado plan?— Louis trata de entrecerrar los ojos, ocultar la pequeña luz de esperanza. —¿Te quedas a cenar?

—Me encanta que lo preguntes—, responde Harry, radiante, y Louis se sonroja mientras termina de preparar la sopa.

La noche que cenan juntos, Louis, nervioso, lleva a Daniel a comer con ellos. Un pequeño destello de sorpresa se dibuja en la cara de Harry, pero entonces su fácil sonrisa regresa, no hay ni una pizca de desdén porque Louis sea un Omega usado, o hacia su vientre que ya ha sido reclamado una vez por un Alfa diferente.

Comen y charlan, todo de forma natural, con Daniel formando palabras ininteligibles mientras Louis le da de comer, la bandeja de su silla alta se forma un charco con la sopa.

Y esa misma noche, cuando Harry le pide una cita a Louis mientras lavan los platos juntos, codo a codo, Louis le da un confiado sí.

🥀

No entiende cómo sus sentimientos aún pueden tener tanta capacidad de recuperación, pero Harry se deja caer seguido y nunca exige nada de Louis; nunca se queja cuando sus citas nocturnas se retrasan debido a que la niñera de Daniel llega tarde; consuela a Louis cada vez que Joseph los visita e infecta a Louis con su presencia tóxica, incitando todo tipo de recuerdos y la ansiedad residual de la separación.

Ahora, con Harry, Louis estaba comenzando a sentirse más completo. Odia que biológicamente esté conectado a la necesidad de un Alfa, pero Louis no podría haber elegido un mejor Alfa de quien depender.

—Hey, ¿puedes venir?— Louis pregunta, aferrándose el teléfono fijo a la oreja. —Joseph acaba de irse. Fue...— Se mordió el labio. —No fue una buena visita.

Un movimiento inmediato suena a través de la línea. —Por supuesto, voy para allá—, le asegura Harry.

En el momento en que Louis abre la puerta, Harry se precipita por el vestíbulo y lo abraza, salpicándole dulces besos en la frente. —¿Estás bien?

Rodeado del calor de Harry, Louis se derrite, la angustia disminuye en una fracción. —Estoy mejor ahora—, bromea, apretando el lazo de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

El Alfa ríe por lo bajo, pero su ceño todavía está fruncido, mientras lleva a Louis al sofá. Sin ser tan hábil como Louis para esquivar los juguetes regados de Daniel, se clava los dedos del pie con un súper héroe de juguete cuando se sienta. Riendo Louis levanta los pies de Harry y los apoya en su regazo para masajearlos mejor.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes—. Harry sonríe. —Sin embargo, tienes que aprender a ordenarlo un poco mejor.

—Lo sé—, dice Louis. —Lo juro, tengo que contratar a una señora de limpieza o algo.

—Vago—, Harry lo regaña, dejando caer el pie del regazo de Louis para jalarlo más cerca, metiendo la cabeza del Omega en su hombro.

—Cállate—, murmura Louis.

Se hunden en un cómodo silencio hasta que Harry le da a Louis un suave empujoncito en el brazo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el padre de Daniel?

El aroma amaderado de Harry se siente rico y denso en la nariz de Louis, debido a su cercanía y a que la etapa de celo de Louis esta próxima. Está seguro de que Harry puede oler su propio aroma dulce de Omega, también. El asunto le pone el dedo en la llaga.

—Él... pudo oler que mi etapa de celo está cerca...— Louis inclina la cabeza, inexplicablemente avergonzado. —Insistía en... echarme una mano con eso.

Harry gruñe, asombrando a Louis. —Ese hijo de puta.

—No dejes que te afecte, Harry—, dice Louis, tragando su miedo, agarrando su mano y apretándola firmemente. No hay un hueso de agresividad, en el cuerpo tolerante de Harry, pero Louis sabe que nunca debe subestimar los celos de un Alfa, la ira de un Alfa. Se han encariñado el uno con el otro durante los últimos tres meses, y Louis cree en Harry cuando le dice que lo ama y que quiere que sean compañeros vinculados un día, así que sabe que si Harry llega a estar bastante enojado ira tras Joseph.

—Sólo lo dice para intimidarme—, Louis continúa. —Lo ha hecho durante años y sólo se puso peor con el nacimiento de Daniel. Pero lo soporto por el hijo que comparto con él, porque al menos trata bien al bebé.

Harry está rígido de la tensión, pero cuando huele la preocupación de Louis, recuesta su cabeza en la cabeza castaña de Louis y suspira. —No le voy a hacer daño, pero si pudiera, lo haría pedazos.

—Lo sé—, dice Louis. De alguna manera, el sentimiento es reconfortante.

🥀

**DERRUMBÁNDOSE.**

A pesar de todo, Louis no ha dejado que Harry se ocupe de él durante la etapa de celo. No quiere que Harry vea las cicatrices en su vientre, en donde había sido abierto para dar a luz a Daniel, no quiere que su condición de "usado" sea visible en él como una marca. A los Omegas siempre se les dice que deben ser puros para sus Alfas, que tienen que establecerse con aquel con quien procrearan, y la sensación de no ser deseado está arraigada en él a pesar de que sabe que sí es deseable y que Harry lo quiere.

Pero el deseo de Harry de luchar por Louis mueve algo dentro de él, que fractura su escudo.

Y así Louis duerme en casa de Harry la noche antes de entrar en celo.

Se despierta sudoroso, jadeando, gimiendo, con un latido entre sus piernas. Se siente como si tuviera una fiebre increíblemente alta, como si estuviera enfermo y ninguna cantidad de antibióticos pudiera curarlo. Harry se mueve cuando escucha a Louis gimiendo en el baño de la habitación, con la mano temblorosa tratando de masturbarse sobre el asiento del inodoro para aliviarse y no molestar a Harry.

—Debiste despertarme de inmediato—, murmura Harry, su voz como de terciopelo. Asegurando a Louis con un brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura, Harry lo regresa a la cama extra grande y lo acuesta sobre una pila de almohadas, las fundas de seda una cascada de frescor en la piel tan caliente de Louis. Harry se echa junto a Louis y se enrosca en torno a él, mordisqueando su garganta, y besando su clavícula, mientras su mano serpentea hacia abajo de su ombligo para envolverse alrededor de su pene.

—Oh mi Dios—, Louis grita, levantando las caderas.

Ha sido muchísimo tiempo desde que alguien lo tocara, desde que otra persona extinguiera el infierno de su celo, y aquí está Harry, inundándolo de placer hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies con sólo una mano que tira de su polla. 

La sensación del puño cerrado de Harry bombeando su pene, sus diestros dedos cubriendo cada pulsante y necesitada pulgada, es milagrosa. Es una sensación que se entierra en su piel. Él es como una flor marchita que finalmente está floreciendo de nuevo, y Harry el que riega su debilitado cuerpo.

El Alfa comienza lentamente, girando la muñeca de forma ascendente, presionando su pulgar de forma intencional bajo la corona de la polla de Louis.

Resbaladiza por el pre semen aumenta la velocidad con un aire de confianza en sí mismo, frenando lo suficiente para que en su celo, Louis ronronee bajo sus toques pero sin que alcance aun su único punto de ebullición.

Louis siente cuan incómodamente húmedo está entre sus piernas, y darse cuenta de que no tendrá que cuidar de sí mismo con los inútiles juguetes que no cumplen como lo haría un verdadero Alfa, hace que la escala de su euforia se vuelque.

—¿Se siente bien?— murmura Harry, chupando y dejando un hematoma en el punto más alto de la mandíbula de Louis. Él aún está en su ropa de dormir, con el torso desnudo, y un pantalón de chándal delgado que no hace nada para ocultar la línea de su erección.

—Sí—, dice Louis tembloroso, agarrando la muñeca de Harry. —Por favor, necesito más.

—Está bien—, lo complace Harry, quien se deja caer sobre su estómago, colocándose encima del Omega. Y traza con sus labios un sendero desde la barbilla de Louis hasta su esternón, pasando ligeramente sus uñas desde la cavidad torácica de Louis hasta sus caderas. Da pequeñas lamidas rápidas a cada una de las tetillas endurecidas de Louis. Mientras, el estómago plano y esculpido de Harry, se arrastra suavemente sobre la polla del Omega.

—Chúpame, por favor—, gime Louis, la cabeza hundida en las almohadas de seda.

—Está bien—, Harry dice otra vez, frotando con un contemplativo pulgar el saco de Louis, un pequeño soplo de aliento brota de la punta de Louis, antes de lamer la ranura y deslizar su boca en torno él. 

Louis apenas puede contenerse; esta tan distraído que ni siquiera se había sentido vulnerable o disgustado a causa de sus cicatrices. Un mechón de pelo de Harry le hace cosquillas en una pequeña incisión con forma de media luna en la parte baja del abdomen, y la ligera caricia sobre su piel hipersensible hace gritar a Louis. Harry sumerge un dedo entre las mejillas de su culo, presiona hasta el segundo nudillo y lo gira de forma experimental, probando a ver si a Louis le gusta.

—Agrega otro—, Louis suspira, sintiendo que su alma tiembla dentro de él. —No tienes que ser suave.

Harry tararea entorno a él, las vibraciones son tan buenas que bien podrían estar licuando la espina dorsal de Louis, y entonces desliza otro dedo, estirándolo con cuidado. El tratamiento es casi suficiente para hacerle daño de lo bien que se siente. Está tan acostumbrado a que sus antiguas parejas Alfas lo penetren deslizándose sólo con su propia lubricación natural. Y aunque necesita la áspera conquista de su celo, la forma tan cuidadosa en la que Harry lo desarma lo hace sentir tan querido, y atesorado, justo el remedio que necesita después de la forma en que Joseph lo humillara.

Liberando su polla, Harry mueve los labios a lo largo de los suaves muslos internos de Louis, las piernas de Louis se abren más para acomodar al Alfa.

Los ojos de Louis se llenan de lágrimas cuando Harry revolotea con su lengua sobre su anillo apretado, bordeándolo con la punta, utilizando sus perfectos labios para ayudar a sus dedos a derretir a Louis de adentro hacia afuera. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Harry encaja su dedo anular junto con el índice y el medio, acelerando su mano, jodiendo a Louis con los dedos hasta que con certeza ha empapado las sábanas y su verga está rogando por ser tocada.

—Por favor, por favor, Harry—, ruega, sacudiendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo con un intenso fervor, la impaciencia tronando en su cabeza. —Te... necesito— , hipa con voz entrecortada, la cabeza colgando sobre su hombro.

Harry lo calla, retira los dedos y se los seca en el edredón. Louis suspira, completamente dispuesto, escuchando los sonidos suaves del pantalón de chándal de Harry aterrizando en el suelo, y el ligero chirrido de los resortes de la cama. A través de sus parpados entrecerrados atrapa a Harry encima de él, su polla como un mástil lleno de solo mamarlo y meterle los dedos, la profunda V que marca su bajo vientre, y el cariño sin reservas de su cara.

Louis es un Omega hambriento de atención, pero con ganas de devolverlo también, quiere montar a Harry, rebotar encima de él, quiere hacer sentir bien a Harry, pero está débil, su celo lo deja sin fuerzas.

Agachándose para besar sus labios, Harry levanta del colchón a Louis, tomándolo por la cintura y lo sienta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, le acomoda el ángulo de modo que cuando por fin lo penetra poco a poco, una lenta plenitud impregna a Louis, la cabeza de su pene se aloja directamente en la próstata del Omega. Un repentino destello de placer resuena desde el fondo de él.

—M-Muévete, por favor—, tartamudea Louis.

Está en control de natalidad, por lo que es seguro si Harry lo jode sin protección, pero un pensamiento a medio formar, de que estaría perfectamente bien si un día tiene al bebé de Harry, gira por su cerebro.

La ensoñación se disuelve cuando Harry se desliza hacia afuera, y luego cuidadosamente lo vuelve a llenar. Con un ritmo lento, cada movimiento hacia adelante que golpea en la próstata de Louis, arde en las plantas de sus pies, y el sudor en la espalda lo pega a la cama. El púrpura zafiro del cielo de la noche se ve a través de la cortina, y le da a todo un aire celestial, como de otro mundo. Es difícil de creer que tal cosa suceda en un barrio aburrido, en una casa idéntica a la de suya, haciendo muescas en el nuevo lugar de la cama mientras la cabecera golpea contra la pared.

Arañando los hombros de Harry, Louis se frota contra él, su polla goteando en su estómago. Se masturba, viendo vagamente a Harry apretar sus manos en la cabecera para joderlo mucho más duro, sus brazos en tensión. Todos los sentidos de Louis lo guían a este momento, al olor almizclado y silvestre de Harry, al sabor picante de su sudor cuando el Omega lo muerde en la garganta, a la pegajosa habilidad de la transpiración para pegarlos juntos.

—Estoy tan cerca—, jadea, aferrándose al Alfa.

—Yo también—, Harry responde en consecuencia, golpeando hacia adelante con más y más fuerza, hasta que la semilla de Louis brota en un estallido de él, pintando su estómago con el blanco viscoso. Siente su corrida desde las uñas de los pies hasta la punta del pelo. El nudo de Harry se hincha en medio del orgasmo de Louis, acuchillando a través de él, intensificando el placer hasta que su cabeza palpita y no puede respirar nada más que el perfume de las hormonas que enturbian la habitación.

Aún anclado a él, Harry se queda quieto jadeante, encajando sus caderas entre los muslos de Louis y lo baja lentamente, apoyando sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza del Omega. Harry lo besa, robándole el oxígeno de donde no hay hasta que los pulmones de Louis se contraen como si hubiera estado corriendo en el invierno.

Inclinándose a un lado, con la pierna izquierda de Louis engancha en la de él, Harry sigue picoteando sus labios mientras que recuperaban el aliento, riendo cada uno en la boca del otro.

—Me alegro de haberte traído galletas ese día—, murmura Louis. Su celo sigue hirviendo a fuego lento, pero él está en paz por el momento.

Harry sonríe. —A mí también.

**FIN.**


End file.
